callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sniper Fi
For the singleplayer mission in Call of Duty: World at War with a similar name, see Semper Fi. Sniper Fi is a Special Ops level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The objective is to hold off waves of enemies using all the player has at his disposal. On Regular difficulty, the player will have to hold off three waves of infantry, one Jeep and one Truck for one star. On Hardened difficulty, the player will have to hold off four waves of infantry, two Jeeps and one Truck for two stars. On Veteran difficulty, the player will have to hold off five waves of infantry, three Jeeps and two Trucks for three stars. The Infinity Ward best time for this level is 1 minute 55.5 seconds. Overview The level takes place in a snowy open area, with little cover and a few buildings for vantage points. The player should start off by placing a Claymore mine at the ladder to his left, and another at the stairs to the right, and then he should snipe every enemy he can see. He/she should make use of the M240's Heartbeat Sensor and not leave the starting position as it offers great cover. Be aware that enemies will occasionally throw grenades up at the player if they get close. When Trucks and Jeeps arrive, the player should use Predator Missiles or RPG-7s to take them out before the occupants can disembark from the vehicles. The player should keep a firm eye on his enemies, as the Predator Missile "wobbles" a lot when first launched. Ghost and Soap will tell the player when he can use the missiles, so one should pay attention to what they say. Strategy When playing on Veteran with another player, teamwork will be very important in this mission. Both players should keep their Barrett .50cal sniper rifles and switch out their Desert Eagles for the RPG-7 and the AK-47 with grenade launcher respectively - they can be found on the box to the left down the stairs (the right side of the building). One player should also pick up the ten claymores nearby (still on the ground level), placing claymores on the way back up. Be sure to place them at a distance from each other as they will explode together if put too close. Remember not to put them in the open as enemies will actively shoot at claymores if they see any. Place another on the top of the ladder on the left of the building. The player without the claymores should have the Predator Drone controls which appear after the first wave. The first wave should be easy enough using the sniper rifles. Try to stay behind cover as much as possible when sniping. If a player gets downed, the other player should go prone to revive him, so that they don't get shot while reviving. On the second wave, the Predator missiles become available. The player without the claymores should pick the laptop up and use it immediately, targeting the jeep as it contains the most troops. Remember to use the Predator missile as soon as it becomes available - it is automatically recharged at the beginning of each wave. If the missile misses the vehicle somehow, the player can use RPG-7s to blow it up as fast as possible. Beware of the building to the left of the starting building; enemies will go on it, giving them a good vantage point. Make sure to have someone covering it. Between waves, replace used claymores and place if necessary. Although the last hostile remaining in each wave can be hard to find, it is fairly easy to find or kill him by using the Predator missile as he will be marked with a red square on the player's laptop; don't worry about "wasting" it on one infantry, as the Predator missile will be armed before the next wave can start. Once the ammo of the grenade launcher and/or RPG-7 is depleted, the player can pick up the other RPG on top of the building and the remaining claymores that should be easily within reach. The other player can then pick up the M240 with Heartbeat Sensor and locate the enemies easily. Continue with this strategy until the end (wave 5), using explosives and Predator missiles to thin out enemy numbers. Another great strategy is to have one player grab the RPG-7 and either the M240 or the P90 and deploy to the structure with the helipad on it. Here, the sniper can easily take down enemies with the Barrett .50cal while the other defends himself and serves as a distraction. When the jeeps and trucks arrive, the distraction can use the RPG-7 without the 'danger close' of a Predator drone. The Predator should destroy incoming infantry easily, but try not to kill your partner as you will have to revive him. Remember that you can blow up oil tankers to easily destroy your targets. Weapon loadout Starting weaponry Barrett50.png|Barrett .50 Cal Desert Eagle.png|Desert Eagle Weapons cache These weapons are strategically placed for the player on top of the building and on the crate downstairs. RPG7.png|RPG-7 P90.png|P90 M240.png|M240 with Heartbeat Sensor M1014.png|M1014 AK47.png|AK-47 Grenadier Hud claymore.png|Claymores PredatorMissileLaptop.PNG|A Predator Missile laptop Found in level Enemy weapons can be found with and without attachments. MG4.png|MG4 AK47.png|AK-47 AUG II.png|AUG HBAR FAMAS II.png|FAMAS Trivia * There is a rather amusing glitch on this level: If an enemy climbs the ladder to the "sniper platform", when he comes into the players view (before getting up from the ladder). If the player shoots him with Barrett .50 Cal he will be sent off flying backwards much farther then normal. * Ghost and Soap will call the player Roach, though this may only be because of reused audio clips. * Ghost will inform the player how far they have progressed through each wave, while Soap will inform the player when the Predator Missile is online. * The loading screen for this mission has a Russian holding an AK-47 that appears to not have a magazine in it, though it does have a Grenade Launcher. * The title is a reference to the United States Marine Corps's motto "Semper Fidelis" (often shortened to "Semper Fi"), which is Latin for "Always Faithful". * Trucks hold ten enemies: a driver, a passenger in the seat next to the driver, and eight additional passengers in the back. It is vital on the harder difficulties that the player destroys the truck before the enemies manage to disembark and become a serious threat. * It is possible to leave the starting area by just sprinting forward and ignoring the "Warning: You are Leaving the Mission Area." Then the player can move to a much more defensible position such as the helipad. * Jeeps hold four enemies: one driver and three passengers. They can be destroyed quickly with concentrated fire from an M240. * This mission is based on the level "Contingency" of Modern Warfare 2's campaign. * If the player does not pick up the Predator Drone Control Laptop, Captain Price can be heard saying: "Roach, use the Predator Drone." * On the loading picture, the Russian's AK-47 has an M203 Grenade Launcher, not a normal GP-25. This was most likely a placeholder. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Levels